Little Fish
by kappie01
Summary: Emi was found by the Baratie chefs. No one knows where she came from, but to the three year old, the Baratie is her family. Her beloved papa must decide to either go with the Straw Hats or stay. How will little Emi survive if her papa leaves? A little fic that popped into my head a couple days ago.
1. Chapter 1

Pots and pans clanging together drifted through the air as the small toddler slept. Strands of silver hair drifted across the small face as she turned over in the small bed, a stuffed transponder snail clutched in her hand. One purple eye groggily opened as chefs called out orders. The Baratie was always busy and people loved the food the cooks made. The other purple eye opened and Emi let out a yawn.

The three year old grumbled under her breath as Patty let out a yell. That man was always yelling. The three year old rolled over until her feet touched the cool floor boards.

She clutched the stuffed snail in her one hand as she shuffled out of the tussled sheets. Her blue and purple pyjama shirt hung off her frame as she padded out of her bedroom. Customers walked past the three year old, some giving her a glance as she reached down to pull at her blue capri-length pyjama pants. The pyjamas were a present for her third birthday from her jii-chan, better known as Chef Zeff to everyone else. The older man was a giant to the toddler, but she loved him dearly. Not as much as her papa, but pretty close.

She pushed past the swinging doors and expertly walked past the chefs running around. Emi clambered up on one of the numerous chairs and grabbed a piece of apple that littered the table. Her eyes followed each chef as they scurried back and forth. Different smells bombarded her small nose, and she wondered who had ordered what.

Maybe they were rich people from far away?

Her legs swung back and forth as her mind drifted. A blonde head caught her eye, and her lips pulled into a wide smile. Her papa! Maybe he'd tell her a story or play with her.

"Papa!" Emi giggled and hopped down from the chair and raced after the blonde head as it walked out to the restaurant down the circular stairs.

She raced after him with a smile on her face, little feet slapping against the floor and stuffed snail clutched in her hand. She stopped to catch her breath as her papa walked out of sight. She could never keep up with his longer legs. She clutched her snail to her chest as she walked past the tables, eyes searching.

"Papa..." Emi murmured as she continued searching.

People talked and enjoyd their food, not noticing a three year old with a stuffed transponder snail walking past. Her little shoulders set determinedly as she continued searching. He had to be here somewhere! She sighed and clutched her snail to her chest, a frown tugging on her lips. Her purple eyes gazed down at her stuffed snail; her papa had given it to her when she was an infant, and it was very dear to her.

A crash suddenly sounded near the three year old, and her head snapped up. Emi ran as fast as her little legs could go towards the sound, and skidded to a stop when she saw her beloved papa kneeling down by a puddle. Broken dishes and glass littered the floor. A pretty lady in a dress stood with her hands to her mouth, shocked that the man with the purple hair had smashed the table.

Emi hesitantly walked towards the three people, clutching her snail to her chest. The man with the purple hair was beginning to scare her, and Emi felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She sniffled and opened her mouth, but cried out when the man with purple hair stomped on her papa's hand.

"Papa! You get off him you mean bully!" Emi shouted in her high-pitched voice and ran at the man, wacking him in the head and face with her stuffed snail.

All three blinked at the small fury that was Emi, but the purple haired man recovered. He growled as the toddler continued wacking him and yelling. The woman tried to placate her date, but could see it was ending very badly. The purple haired man suddenly shoved his date to the side, causing her to fall to the ground.

He was just about to smack the insolent child away when he cried out in pain.

Blood gushed from his face as the blonde haired waiter held him up off the ground. Emi blinked in confusion; she was being held under her papa's one arm. When did that happen? He must have grabbed her when that bully was going to hit her.

Well serves him right!

Emi stuck her tongue out at him as he hung almost lifelessly from her papa's other hand. She gazed up at her beloved papa as he continued smoking, an angry look in his one visible eye. Her papa hated when anyone hit or was mean to girls, Emi included. A thought suddenly came to the three year olds mind: where was her stuffed snail?

"Snail? Where's my snail?" Emi murmured as she hung like a bag of rice under her papa's arm, eyes searching desperately for her cherished companion.

There! It was on its side on the ground and she squirmed to get to her snail. Her papa tightened his arm against her, effectively keeping Emi secured. She struggled some more, but gave up.

Blinking, she then noticed the mess that was on the ground. Food, broken plates and table parts were strewn everywhere.

"Uh oh...jii-chan won't like this" Emi said as blood continued dropping from the purple haired man.

"Sanji! The hell do you think you're doing to our customer?!" a loud voice exploded, and Emi blinked when Patty nearly blew up.

"Papa gave the bully a boo-boo" Emi stated, and Patty's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

Sanji blinked and released the man, getting ready to argue with the other cook. The bully slumped to the ground in a bloody heap as Emi still hung from beneath her papa's arm. She could feel her papa tensing as he neared the bully, and all the other cooks rushed at the blonde haired man.

Emi squeaked and-in a moment of surprise-was released from her papa. She scrambled out of the frey and scurried over to her snail. She clutched it securely to her chest after a brief hug and looked around.

Before she could blink, two figures fell from the ceiling. Her purple eyes widened when her jii-chan landed on top of a boy with a hat.

"Jii-chan!" she squeaked in delight and scrambled to the older man.

"Emi what are you doing here. You should be upstairs" her jii-chan groused, but the toddler only clung to his coat like a monkey.

With a heavy sigh Head Chef Zeff stood up and gazed around at the other chefs holding Sanji back. Emi giggled as Zeff placed an arm under her legs. She pressed her face to his coat as his moustache tickled her cheek, and peaked out from the coat when Zeff reprimanded her papa.

Even her papa got in trouble sometimes like she did if she was caught playing with her papa's knives. Emi tugged on her jii-chan's coat.

"Is papa going to get a time out?" Emi asked, purple eyes wide.

Chef Zeff gazed at the small child holding onto his coat. He sighed and put her down on the ground before wiping his peg leg around, catching Sanji's face in it. Emi winced as she saw her papa hit the ground.

Her mind began drifting to her snail that still laid on the ground, and bent down to reach for it when the purple haired bully sailed by, suffering the same fate as her papa. She walked over to her papa and tugged on his pant leg. He reached down and lifted the toddler up without blinking, beginning to argue with Patty.

Emi pressed her face against his black suit, the smell of food and cigarette smoke wafting from the fabric. This smell was as distinct as her papa was and she loved it. Her body began to relax, and her snail companion fell to the floor, bouncing off to somewhere unknown as she clutched the fabric with both hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Emi peaked out from her papa's suit jacket as the three continued arguing. The bully was still in a bloody heap on the floor, and Emi turned her gaze towards the young boy that had fallen with jii-chan. She had never seen him before...why was he with jii-chan? The purple haired bully finally pushed himself up and into a sitting position on the floor, blood dripping from his head. Emi glared as much as her three year old self could as he sat on the ground.

She turned her purple gaze towards the new boy: hat on top of his head and scar on his cheek. Emi opened her mouth to say something to the boy, but the front doors slammed open, startling the toddler into silence.

She quickly hid her face in her papa's jacket as a marine burst in, calling out to the purple haired bully.

"He's escaped from the ship's prison!" the marine shouted out, and Emi peaked her face out.

The purple haired man's body stiffened in shock as he absorbed the news. Emi blinked as the other patrons began to panic as news spread through the Baratie.

Who escaped? Were they in a time out? Emi looked around the restaurant, taking in everyone's expression.

"A member of Krieg's crew?!" one of the patrons stuttered out, and people began to panic even more.

"Papa? Who ran 'way?" Emi asked, confused from the panic arising from everyone.

Her papa didn't answer the three year old, but instead put her down. She blinked in confusion, but her snail companion caught her eye. She toddled over to her snail companion who was lying on the ground a couple feet away, but a loud shot froze caused Emi's body to freeze on the spot. Her eyes widened as the marine fell to the floor, blood pooling around his body. She ran to her papa and clutched at the fabric of his legs, snail forgotten in her fear. A figure stood behind the fallen marine as patrons screamed and fled.

She sniffled as fear caused her body to quiver. The figure-a man-walked into the restaurant and Emi hid her face in the pant fabric as the man walked past them, and sat down at a table. He was even scarier then the purple haired bully! The patrons were silent as Patty walked to the scary man as he demanded food.

"This place is a restaurant, right!?" he groused, and Emi risked a peak from her papa's leg.

He looked like a dirty and scary skeleton with blood staining his skin and clothes. She felt a ripple of shock go through the patrons as Patty began insulting the scary man.

"Do you have any money?" Patty asked, and Emi let out a cry as the skeleton man put a gun to Patty's head.

Her purple eyes began to fill with tears as Patty effectively smashed the scary skeleton man to the ground, destroying a table in the process. She blinked as Patty continued beating the skeleton man until he lay on a heap on the floor. She let out a surprised noise when she felt her papa begin walking away, and she scurried to follow.

"Emi, stay here" her papa said before going into the kitchen.

"But..." she started, and gave a small pout when the kitchen doors closed in front of her.

Why couldn't she go in the kitchen with her papa? She always went into the kitchen with him. With a small grumble, Emi walked out on deck. She stopped short when she saw the scary skeleton man lying on the deck. Her head cocked when she heard his stomach growling loudly, and she let out a small 'oh'.

Her small exclamation caused the skeleton man to raise his head slowly, eyes locking in on her small frame. Emi let out a squeak and hid behind a bucket. The skeleton man opened his mouth to say something, but his stomach growled loudly again and he lowered his head back down to the floor boards.

He was hungry! Maybe that was why he was cranky. Why didn't he just ask for food? She was sure if he just said please that her papa or one of the chefs would make him some food. Her jii-chan and papa always said that she always had to use her manners when asking for something.

She crept out towards the skeleton man, but a shadow towered over her. She looked up and a smile stretched over her face when her papa placed a plate of food in front of the hungry man.

"Papa! Hi papa" Emi giggled.

Sanji sat down on the deck beside the skeleton man, and she scrambled up onto his lap. His cigarette smoke floated in the air, and Emi watched it rise before disappearing completely. She blinked in surprise when the skeleton man grabbed the food, turning his back on the pair before scarfing it down. Her small head cocked to the side in confusion as she heard him sniffling.

"Papa? Is he sad?" she asked as the skeleton man continued devouring the food.

Before her papa could answer, Emi hopped off his lap and took a couple cautious steps toward the skeleton man. She walked to the side to see the man's face, and tears streamed down his face. She squatted down and gave his hand a hard smack, shocking the skeleton man. He didn't feel the smack, but the action shocked him.

"You need a time out! No being mean!" Emi exclaimed, cheeks puffed out in irritation.

Her little brow was drawn together in what she thought of was stern discipline. To the two men, it looked like the toddler was imitating a mad tomato. Emi was about to reprimand the skeleton man even more, but the boy from before jumped down to the deck. She squeaked in surprise and scrambled to her papa's lap, hiding her face in the fabric. She felt a reassuring pat on her back as the three talked. She peaked her face out, and gazed at the boy as he sat on top of the railing.

Her eyes widened; she wasn't allowed to do that! Why could he?

"Papa! I sit there too!" Emi exclaimed, pointing to the railing.

Her papa shook his head at the three year old and placed a hand on top of her head. Emi puffed out her cheeks in irritation. Her papa and the boy began to argue, and Emi scampered off of her papa's lap. She felt her tummy grumble in hunger, and scampered away to find some food. Maybe Patty or jii-chan had some food?

She ran into the restaurant, giggling as cooks and patrons walked past her. She jumped up the spiral stairs and skipped past the cooks, hesitating. They all seemed pretty busy...maybe her jii-chan could play with her. She ran around, looking to her jii-chan, and let out a happy noise as he stood outside, yelling at people on the deck below.

"Jii-chan! Hi!" she squealed as she launched herself at the elderly man.

He easily caught the three year old and held her to him effortlessly with one arm as she gazed at the scene below. The skeleton man was on a small boat and about to sail away. She let out a gasp when her papa broke the dish.

"Papa will be in trouble" she said, and her jii-chan stood in silence.

"Jii-chan?" Emi asked, looking at the older man, confused about why her papa wasn't getting in trouble.

If she broke a dish she would have gotten a time out.

"Sanji! Errand-boy! Both of you get back to work!" her jii-chan roared and walked into the ship, the three year old giggling as his moustache tickled her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah! I knew thought this little fic that popped into my head would be popular! Thanks to everyone for following and favouriting this story! Thanks to grade-adalyn, Guest, and Kid for your awesome reviews!**

"Jii-chan?" Emi asked as he put the little girl down on the ground.

The two had walked into the kitchen, and the three year old looked up at the older man.

"What?"

"Where my mama?" she asked, purple eyes wide.

Chef Zeff let out a sigh as he gazed down at the toddler. Her eyes continued to gaze up at him, seemingly searching his own for an answer. The man wished he had answers for Emi, but he had none. The truth was, no one knew where the toddler came from.

"Emi, go play somewhere" he rumbled, and the toddler seemed a little crestfallen.

"Okay" she murmured before scampering off.

Zeff watched the girl as she disappeared behind some tables, effortlessly avoiding chefs who were running back and forth. Who was her mother? He stroked his moustache idly as the child was lifted onto Patty's shoulder, her giggles loud in the air. His mind wandered back to when they had found her.

 _Bits of ship floated past the Baratie as smoke from cannon fire floated in the air. The chefs were silent as they observed the bits of defeated ship that drifted past. No one knew what happened, but the loud booms of cannon fire had attested to a battle. Maybe it was pirates? Marines? No one knew. A loud squalling cry caught the ears of the chefs, and they looked around for the source of the noise._

 _"What's that" Patty said as the cry got louder._

 _Boxes floated by, and Chef Zeff reached down to stop one. He eyed it for a second before reaching in. Some chefs cried out in alarm at the lack of caution their head chef had, but that alarm turned into surprise when he lifted an infant out of the box. A tattered dress fitted over the infants small body and its face was bright red. A wisp of silver hair graced its head, and some of the chefs spluttered in shock as its tiny fits clenched._

 _"What's a baby doing out here?" one of the chefs said as they all gathered around the crying infant._

 _"Who knows where she came from" Zeff said, and thrust the baby into Sanji's arms._

 _"She?!" everyone cried out._

 _Despite the boy's protests, he held onto the infant. The baby girl-who was screaming at the top of her lungs-immediately quieted when she was placed in Sanji's arms. Her teary eyes gazed up at his in wonder and reached two chubby arms up to his face._

 _"If this runt is staying with us, she needs some food and clothes. Patty, see to it" Zeff said and walked back to the restaurant, not paying attention to the other mans protests._

 _The infant paid no attention to the commotion around her as her purple eyes were locked on the strands of blonde hair above her. He captivated the infant, and she couldn't tear her eyes away._

 _As the months and years went on, the Baratie crew named the infant 'Emi'. They got her clothes and she was only content to be in Chef Zeff's arms or Sanji's._

 _No one still knew where she had come from, or what happened to her to be abandoned in a box in the ocean. Emi had begun to talk, and as soon as she did she had begun calling Sanji 'papa', and Zeff was 'jii-chan'._

Ruckus caused the older man to raise his head. The errand-boy was breaking dishes, and the cooks were getting disheveled. He watched as Patty kicked the errand-boy out of the kitchen and into the restaurant, where he would hopefully not break anything. Zeff sighed and felt his rugged cheeks turn up in a grin when he saw the three year old stirring something, one of the chefs holding her above the boiling pot. Her face was split in two from her wide smile as the chef put her back down on the ground. Emi then ran around the kitchen, bare feet slapping against the floor.

"Come on, you squirt. Let's go see what trouble our errand-boy is getting into" Zeff said, and Emi nodded eagerly, running ahead of the older man.

The two walked out to the restaurant and Emi immediately ran to Sanji, chanting 'papa!' in her high pitched voice. He gave the three year old a smile, but immediately began to swoon over a woman with orange hair.

"Silly papa" Emi giggled as her papa started sprouting more romantic sayings.

She stopped giggling when she felt her jii-chan stand behind her. She blinked when the mood turned tense, and let out a squeak when her papa got in her jii-chans face. She hid her face in her hands when Zeff slammed Sanji into a table, causing three strangers at the next table to blink in surprise. She hated when her two favourite people fought. She sat on the ground in a small ball, shivering as she heard crashes and bangs.

She felt tears dripping down her cheeks, and hurriedly tried to wipe them away. All the chefs here were tough, and didn't cry. She was tough like the chefs here.

She felt hands pick her up and blinked past tears to see her beloved papa's suit jacket. Emi pressed her nose to the jacket and felt her tears drying slowly. She could feel the vibration of her papas voice through her skin and it lulled her into a sense of calm. Her fingers played along the seams of the jacket.

Emi let out a yawn as her papa left the group with the errand-boy, but not before sending a kick his way. Sleep tugged that the three year olds body, and her head lolled against her papa. It had been a long day for the toddler, and she was almost dead on her feet. Through her sleep-filled mind, she felt her papa place her in her small bed and tuck her in. Her eyes opened slowly as her papa turned to leave.

"Papa?" Emi asked, voice heavy with sleep.

Her papa hesitated in the doorway, looking over his shoulder.

"Where's my snail?" Emi asked, eyes struggling to stay open.

"We'll look for it tomorrow" her papa said before leaving the doorway.

The toddler murmured something unintelligible before falling asleep. Sanji stood on the other side of the doorway, cigarette smoking. He would find the snail for the toddler. Emi loved that snail. He puffed away at his cigarette before walking away.

When he walked through the empty restaurant, he noticed something in the corner. Sanji knelt down and retrieved the stuffed snail, and a smile tugged on his lips. It was a present he gave Emi, and she had loved it ever since.

He walked back to the three year olds room, and quietly put the stuffed snail in her arms. He watched the small child clutch at the snail in her sleep, and then relax. As Sanji turned around, Emi let out a whimper. He sighed and sat on the ground beside the twitching three year old. Her little brow furrowed, and Sanji gently laid a hand on her head. Instantly the toddler stilled, and Sanji felt his lips quirk in a small smile.

Emi always fell asleep when he was sitting with her. Some things never changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, Emi sat playing with her stuffed transponder snail on the upper deck as her jii-chan stood watching something out at sea, leaning against the door. The three year old wasn't paying attention; her jii-chan sometimes stared out at the waves. She heard him make a noise of slight confusion and looked up; her two pigtails bouncing with the movement of her head. Patty had put her hair into two pigtails with two purple ribbons, and she didn't cry this time. Usually she got a little teary eyed; Patty pulled her hair too hard sometimes by accident.

She had spent the morning and all day yesterday playing with the errand-boy Luffy and his friends. Emi liked them a lot, especially Usopp. He told a lot of funny stories. Zoro was quiet and serious, but she liked his earring. Emi also had a lot of fun swinging on Luffy's rubber arms. The boy was basically all fun.

Emi blinked and looked up when her jii-chan stood up, still staring intently out to sea.

"Emi, go downstairs" he grumbled, and Emi gazed at Zeff with confusion.

"Why?"

"Go now!" he said sternly, and Emi flinched at the harsh tone.

She quickly got to her feet and scampered inside, clutching her snail to her chest. She felt her chin quiver and sniffled, trying not to cry. Her jii-chan never used that tone with her before. She ran down the circular stairs and stopped short, confused. Everyone in the restaurant was frozen in fear as the doors to the restaurant were open. Two figures stood in the middle, and she scurried to Patty.

"Who's there?" she asked, tugging on his apron.

The chefs were freaking out, and didn't notice the three year old at their feet. She pouted and scampered to her papa and Luffy as the two figures walked in. Her purple eyes widened when she saw the skeleton man carrying a giant man beside him. She hid behind Luffy's legs and clutched Luffy's shorts in one hand and her snail in the other.

"That weak, worn-out looking guy is Krieg?" she heard Patty say, and she gazed at the chef before turning back to face the hulk of a man.

To the three year old, Krieg looked like a massive gorilla. She let out an 'oh!' when the gorilla man swayed and then fell forward with a mighty crash. Patty began poking fun at the downed man, and the patrons of the restaurant began to join in. She looked around, confused. She crept out from around Luffy's legs, but sprang back when the gorilla man got to his hands and knees.

"Wha's he doing?" she asked Luffy, purple eyes wide.

Before he could answer, her papa kicked Patty away while holding a plate of food. Her eyes widened in surprise; when did he do that? As Patty lay stunned on the floor, her papa gave the food to the bowed gorilla man. Emi peaked out and took a step closer to the gorilla man and her papa.

She felt her little chest swell with pride: her papa was such a nice man.

She skipped closer, much to the other chef's protests. Suddenly, the gorilla man swung his elbow forward, catching her papa's chin in it. Emi's eyes widened in shock and fear as her beloved papa sailed across the restaurant. Her heart stopped, and her body froze on the spot as fear consumed the three year old.

"Papa..." Emi whimpered, shaking in fear as the skeleton man shouted in confusion.

The gorilla man effortlessly grabbed his friend by the neck, choking him. Emi's eyes widened in fear as the huge man rose to his full height. He was even bigger then before! Emi dimly heard the patrons run away in fear as her body trembled in fear. The hulk of a man threw his friend to the ground, and Emi flinched.

"Gin!" she heard Luffy shout.

A shadow fell over her, and the toddler looked up in fear. The gorilla man loomed above her, one eyebrow raised.

"Who's this brat?" he thundered, and reach down to pick up Emi.

She back peddled and tripped over her feet, landing on her bottom on the restaurant floor. She felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and her feet were off the ground. Her feet kicked aimlessly as the gorilla man lifted her up, and she closed her eyes in fear.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemma go" Emi yelled in her high pitched voice.

Her little fists clenched and she swung out, hitting something hard. She heard a noise of annoyance and opened her eyes. Apparently she had punched the gorilla man in the nose. The gorilla man growled, and her eyes widened when she felt her body launch in the air. She let out a terrified squeal, and let out an 'oof' when she felt arms grab her.

She looked up and saw that Luffy had caught her. She clutched at his shirt and clung to the boy like a monkey as Patty took out a massive gun. Emi hid her face from the commotion and banging. She pressed her face into his shirt even more when she heard gun fire, and clenched her eyes shut. She could hear the chefs crying out in pain, and felt tears prick her eyes. They slid down her cheeks and stained Luffy's shirt as she heard the gorilla man begin shouting. She felt one of Luffy's arms hold her underneath her legs as Emi began slipping down the boy.

She peaked out and began crying harder when the chefs were lying on the floor, injured from numerous gunshots.

"Guns?!" she heard Luffy exclaim and, in a moment of shock, let Emi go.

The toddler scampered away, fear causing her to run as fast as her little legs could carry her. She bumped into something large and fell back, landing painfully on her bottom. She looked up, and saw the tall chef hat her jii-chan always wore. She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes as her jii-chan carried a massive bag towards the gorilla man. She scrambled to follow Chef Zeff as he dumped the bag of food at Krieg's feet.

Zeff turned his back to Krieg and lifted the terrified toddler up, feeling Emi trembling in fear. She pressed her face against his white coat as tears streamed down her cheeks. She just wanted the scary gorilla man to go away. She wanted her jii-chan, papa and the other chefs to be happy and play with her just like before. Sniffling, she listened as her jii-chan talked to the gorilla man about the places he went.

Finally, Krieg left with the promise of being back. The skeleton man was sitting up this time, shock evident on his face. The other chefs had recovered, and were standing this time.

"Jii-chan? Can I go down" Emi asked as she lifted her head from the coat.

The older man complied and placed the toddler on the ground, where she immediately scurried over to Sanji. He lifted the toddler up and situated her on his lap as he sat on the edge of a table. The smell of cigarette smoke wafted over the toddler, and little by little her small body relaxed. She turned her body so that she was leaning her body against his arm. As everyone was talking in excited tones, Emi's eyes began to close. The whole day was one terrifying ordeal, and Emi just wanted it to be over with.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed this little fic.

"Papa? I want to go down" Emi said in a quiet and sleepy voice.

Sanji glanced down at the three year situated on his lap. Everything must have been terrifying to Emi, and he was worried for her. This was no place for a toddler to be wandering around, especially with the threat of pirates on their front door. She yawned again and rubbed her eye with one small fist. He placed the small child on the ground, but held her hand in his.

"Emi, get your behind to bed. You're no good to us if you're asleep on your feet" Zeff rumbled, and Emi let out another yawn.

"'kay jii-chan" she said, her eyes already closing.

Her papa led her up the stairs as everyone in the restaurant began talking again, and to her small bedroom. Emi burrowed her way into her blankets, and immediately fell asleep. Her tired mind didn't even register the fact that she didn't have her stuffed snail with her. Sanji glanced briefly at the sleeping toddler before walking out, cigarette smoke drifting above his head.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he would kick a persons head in if they touched one hair on the toddler's head. As he walked down the circular stairs, something caught his eye. Her transponder snail companion had bounced into a corner of the restaurant, and he walked over to pick it up. Sanji shared a brief glance with the other chefs as he headed back up the stairs.

He easily remembered when he first gave Emi the snail.

 _She had been even smaller, and just begun to talk. Her little eyes had grew so big when she saw the stuffed snail in her papas hands. Her chubby hands had reached up to grasp it, and a large smile almost split her face in half._

 _"Ta!" she had said, reaching for it._

 _Sanji gave it to her with a wide smile, cigarette smoke drifting up to the ceiling. The one year old had then hugged it to herself with all her might, burring her face into the plush. It was so soft and plush and amazing that the one year old couldn't believe it. She then looked up to Sanji, using her small finger to point at him. Sanji felt his lips twitch in a smile as he compiled, lifting Emi and her new snail companion. She had babbled to her new friend in her own way as Sanji carried the one year old. It had been time for her to go to bed, and Emi only allowed her papa or jii-chan to put her down._

"Pa" she had said with a sleepy voice, already getting tired and snuggling into her snail companion.

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship between Emi and her snail. From then on, she never went anywhere without her snail.

Sanji smiled and placed the snail by the toddler, who continued to sleep soundly. Her silver hair was tousled out of the ribbons that Patty had put them in, and Emi had tucked one hand against her tummy. Sanji blinked in surprise; apparently she was even too tired to need his comfort. He left her small bedroom and went down the circular stairs to continue talking with everyone. They would protect the Baratie with their life.

The floor began to shake violently, waking the three year old immediately. She heard screams of men, and Emi cowered into her blankets. One giant blast rocked the ship, and Emi went flying out if her blankets and landed on the ground. She whimpered and gazed around, purple eyes wide.

Where was everyone? Why was the ship rocking back and forth?

The Baratie lurched to the side again, and Emi fell onto her side. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard cannon blasts from right outside, and she scrambled to grab her snail companion. She pressed her face into the plush, trying to find comfort in her companion. She shakily got to her feet, still holding her snail to her face. She glanced over the railing to the restaurant at the bottom. Still no one.

"Papa? Where are you" she whimpered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

More cannon blasts sounded, and Emi cried out as a wave knocked into the side of the Baratie. She lost her balance and fell against the railing, her snail getting knocked out of her hands. Emi began to cry harder as her knee began to throb. She wanted her papa or jii-chan to make it better, but they were nowhere to be found. Rubbing one teary eye, Emi picked herself up and carefully walked down the stairs, sobs shaking her small body. Her knee really hurt, and now she had lost her beloved snail.

"Papa...papa...papa" she whimpered as more shouts sounded.

She hesitantly walked through the empty restaurant, tears tracking down her cheeks. A shadow fell over the toddler, and she looked up. The skeleton man-Luffy said his name was Gin-stood in front of her. She sniffled and rubbed away her tears.

"Gin? Where's papa?" she asked him, purple eyes wide and afraid.

Gin said nothing, standing in front of the three year old. Emi let out a terrified cry when he grabbed the child around her middle, holding her to his hip. In his other hand he held her transponder snail plush, and she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Gin! Lemme go! Lemme go! I want papa!" she cried, kicking her legs as Gin started walking out of the restaurant and went outside.

Emi watched with wide eyes as Gin effortlessly threw her beloved snail companion into the sea, and she cried out when it sank. Her purple eyes filled with tears as she gazed at the spot where her snail companion sank, presumably never to be seen again. She let out a choked out scream when he hit her jii-chan with a large gun, holding it to his head and stepping on his back.

"Jii-chan!" Emi cried out, trying desperately to get out of Gins grip.

She heard her name being called, and looked to see her papa and Luffy standing on the deck. Her eyes widened when she saw flames, and struggled even more.

"Papa!" she cried out when she saw Sanji getting beaten by a man with large circles.

Tears streamed down her cheeks in rivers as she watched her papa being smashed in the face. Blood flew everywhere, and she let out a terrified scream as her papa fell forward. It felt like her heart was being crushed into little pieces as her body shuddered from the force of her cries. She tried to get out of Gins grasp again, but to no avail.

"Why did you stand?!" she dimly heard Gin say, but couldn't hear anything else through her sobbing.

Her cries immediately stopped when she heard her name.

"Emi, don't cry. I'm alright" her papa said, and Emi looked up to see her papa standing.

"P...papa" she whispered, teary eyes wide.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope everyone is having a good holiday! I know I am; I've been relaxing the entire time. A big thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this story!

It was silent on the ships as her papa stood up. Emi's cries could be heard, and Gin's arm was getting soaked with her tears. Deep inside Gin's being he was troubled from having to handle the toddler. He didn't want to scare her, but he had to listen to his captain.

"Sanji! Don't do any more unnecessary things. I'm not so old and feeble enough yet that I need to be rescued by a little eggplant!" Zeff said, and Emi blinked.

"You're the one to talk" her papa said, straightening his tie.

The fire began growing stronger, and Emi cowered in fear. The ship would burn up! She heard a 't _hud_ ' and looked up.

"Papa!" Emi screamed when her papa hit the edge of the deck.

The giant round guy began laughing, and in the corner of her eye she saw Luffy gritting his teeth. He suddenly threw his foot up, and Emi's sorrow and fear were momentarily displaced when he slammed his foot down onto the deck. The fins broke into pieces, and Emi watched as the pirates tried to hold onto pieces of wood.

"Gin! Just kill Zeff already!" Krieg roared, and Emi flinched.

She turned fearful eyes to the gun that was aimed at her jii-chans head. She didn't want him to kill her jii-chan.

"No, no, lemme go!" Emi shouted, kicking her feet again against Gin.

He tightened his grip on the toddler, trying to keep a grip on her. A shout caused her head to snap up, and she watched as her papa and Luffy started to argue. The round man began to run towards them, and Emi opened her mouth to shout a warning. Before she knew it, she was thrown to the side. She landed on her jii-chans back with an 'oof', and she sat there blinking in surprise. She thought Gin was holding her, but now she was here. Looking down, she let out a squeak of happiness when she saw that she had landed on her jii-chan.

"Jii-chan! Jii-chan! You're okay!" Emi cried, burying her face in the white coat.

"Emi, let me sit up you squirt" Zeff rumbled, and the three year old compiled.

Party and Carne helped the older man sit up, and the three year old scrambled into his lap. She pressed her face into the white coat, letting the smell of food calm her. Her beloved jii-chan was safe!

"Jii-chan" she murmured, clutching his coat in her hands.

Zeff placed a hand on the toddlers back as Sanji stood in front of Gin. Apparently Gin had wanted to fight against Sanji himself, and got rid of the round man himself. She peaked out from her jii-chans coat, looking at the two men.

"Jii-chan? They need a time out" she said, gazing at his weathered face.

Zeff's lips twitched for a moment at the toddlers logic. He felt tiny hands clutch at his coat, and glanced down to the toddler. She had a tight grip on his coat as she gazed at the two men fighting. Each blow caused her body to flinch, and Zeff frowned. This was no place for a small thing like her.

"Patty, take Emi inside" he said.

The chef glanced at the three year old and nodded. Zeff handed Emi to the chef, who held the squirming toddler.

"No! No Patty! I wanna stay" she said as the chef brought her inside.

"Now Emi, it's safer in here" he said, placing the toddler on the stairs.

She pouted and tried to push past the tall chef, but Patty wouldn't move. She tried again, grunting with the effort. He reached one massive arm out and grasped the back of her shirt, lifting the toddler easily.

"No! No!" Emi shouted, trying to kick Patty.

"Emi, Head Chef Zeff wants you in here" he said as he walked up the stairs with the kicking toddler.

"Don't want to!" Emi shouted, face beet red.

Patty continued to tow the screaming child to her bedroom, where he deposited her onto her bed. Her hair fell into her face, and she struggled out of the sheets. Patty quickly closed the bedroom door, feeling tiny vibrations from it as the toddler kicked and pounded at the door. He frowned as he heard the toddler crying on the other side of the door. Emi wanted to be out there too! After a couple minutes, Emi began to tire out. She stood there, panting from the effort. She sat down on the ground, tears pricking her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. Her papa could be getting hurt and she was stuck in here. She rubbed her eyes and crawled over to her blankets. She buried her head in the blankets, letting her eyes close. She would take a short nap. Before long, she had fallen in a deep sleep as the battle for the Baratie raged outside. Her body was tired and worn out from the fear and constant crying from the events that happened.

It felt like she had closed her eyes for a couple seconds when she opened her eyes. It was dark outside, and Emi slowly got up.

She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, and blinked at one thing: it was silent.

Her stomach churned at the silence; had the pirates taken over the Baratie? Was her papa and jii-chan okay? She scrambled out of her bed and opened her bedroom door, eyes wide with fright. Emi hesitantly took a couple steps out, ears pricked for any signs of movement. She took a couple more steps, hands gripping the edge of her shirt.

"Emi" she heard her name from behind her, and the three year old whirled around.

Her face split into a wide smile when her beloved papa was standing behind her. Her purple eyes filled up with tears as she took in her papas appearance. He seemed okay, and she ran to him with tears cascading down her face.

"Papa, papa, papa, papa!" Emi cried, and Sanji reached down to pick up the toddler.

He lifted her with ease, trying not to wince at the pain in his ribs. Emi burrowed her face into his suit, her tears dampening the fabric.

"Papa papa papa" she mumbled, and she felt her papa's hand on her back.

"What happen? Did the gorilla man go 'way? Did he get a time out" she asked, lifting her face from his suit.

"Don't worry, we won't see him again" he said, and her purple eyes widened.

She was about to ask another question, but a large yawn interrupted.

Sanji smiled and brought her to her bedroom. Her little hands clutched his suit tightly, and Sanji sighed. He glanced at Emi, noting how her eyes were struggling to stay open. Her head was lolling to the side. He slowly sat down on the toddler's bed. Her fingers still clutched his suit tightly, and her breathing was steady and deep. He situated the toddler on his lap so her head was resting against his knee. He draped one of her blankets over the toddler as she slept soundly, a small smile on her face. He lit another cigarette and watched the smoke drift up to the ceiling.

Tomorrow he would give the toddler her snail companion back.

When he dove into the ocean to retrieve Luffy, he spotted the snail on the bottom of the ocean floor. He had washed the plush numerous times and hoped it would dry completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Emi opened one eye as sleep finally released its grasp on her. She raised her head sleepily, blinking and smiling when she saw her papa sitting there beside her. He continued smoking a cigarette, the smoke billowing around his head. During the night, Sanji had transferred the toddler to her physical bed. It was better then sleeping in his lap.

"They're gone now. Luffy defeated Don Krieg" he said, and Emi smiled.

"Yay Luffy!" Emi said, smiling widely.

She struggled out of her blankets and toddled over to her papa. He stood up and picked up Emi, and the three year old rested her head against his shoulder. They walked out of her bedroom to the circular stairs, and the clang of pots reached her ears. It seemed like everything had returned to normal. Sanji placed her on the ground and she skipped to the kitchen, tummy growling.

"Patty! Patty! I'm hungry" she announced, running to the chef.

Patty grinned and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"What would you like? I know you will love this food I made" he grinned, plating some food from a pot.

It looked like rice drenched in sauce, and Emi could feel her mouth watering. Patty then placed the plate on the table. The toddler gave a small excited ' _oooh_ ' and immediately dug in when the chef put her on a chair.

"Yummy!" Emi said with her mouth full, rice and sauce dotting her cheeks and chin.

"Swallow your food, squirt" she heard her jii-chan say.

She swallowed the mouthful and smiled widely at Zeff.

"Jii-chan! You okay!" Emi shouted happily, which caused the older man to scoff.

"Of course I am. You thought some wimpy pirates would take me down?" Zeff groused, causing the toddler to giggle.

"Emi don't eat that crappy chefs food, you'll get sick" she heard her papa say as he came up behind her.

She giggled as Patty and her papa went head to head over who's food was worst. A thought came to the three year old, and her smile vanished. Her beloved snail companion was forever gone, never to return. She would never talk to her companion, or show it the best hiding spots for hide-and-seek. Tears burned the back of her eyes, and she tried to rub them away but more kept coming. Small sobs shook her body as she mourned her snail companion.

"Emi? What's the matter" she heard Patty say as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"M-my snail" she hiccuped out as more tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"What do you mean? It's right here" her papa said, causing the toddler to hesitantly look up.

Her eyes widened when her stuffed snail companion sat in front of her on the table. But...how could it be? She saw it being thrown in the ocean. She looked up at Sanji with confusion, which he smiled in return.

"I got it back" he said, and Emi threw her arms around her snail, crushing it to her chest.

"My snail" she giggled.

She was so happy she thought her chest would burst. Her beloved snail was back! Not only that, but her papa and jii-chan were here and no scary pirates.

"Oh! Papa! Where's Luffy" she said, glancing up from her snail.

He smiled and ruffled her silver hair.

"He's sleeping in another room. Come on, we'll go wait for him to wake up" he said, and Emi nodded.

She hopped down from the chair and followed after Sanji, clutching her snail in her hands. They walked to a smaller room, where she giggled at how loud Luffy snored. Her papa sat by the window while Emi sat on the ground by the bed, playing with her snail.

She was making her snail jump in the air when Luffy woke with a shout.

"MY HAT" he screamed, causing Emi to jump.

"Relax, it's right there" Sanji said, cigarette smoke swirling around his head.

"Oh" Luffy exhaled, fitting his hat onto his head.

Emi stood up and walked over to the bed, placing her snail on top of the covers.

"Luffy look! My snail!" she said excitedly, to which Luffy grinned.

"Hey it's back!" he said, grinning widely and Emi returned his grin.

She and Luffy spent some time playing with each other, and she patiently showed Luffy the best hiding spots in the Baratie. In her eyes, Luffy was not the best at hide-and-seek but Emi was willing to teach him the ways of the game. One night they had spent hours laughing as Luffy made her snail companion dance by itself, giving the snail its own voice. He had told her many stories of his childhood of playing on his home island, Shanks and his Devil Fruit power.

Emi couldn't believe someone like Luffy had so many adventures!

"Uh huh! Papa got it for me" she said.

As the three went into the kitchen, Emi noticed something. Everyone was quiet...no one was fighting. The chefs gave Sanji dirty looks, some muttering under their breaths.

"Emi, go play out on deck" her jii-chan said in a serious voice.

Emi glanced up at him, then to her papa before hesitantly walking outside. She placed her snail on the ground and ran her hand through its plush material. She heard a slam and looked up, blinking in surprise when she saw her papa sitting against the door. Emi cocked her head in confusion; he looked sad. An idea came to the three year old, and she grabbed her snail before walking to Sanji. His head was resting in his arms, and she placed her snail on top of his head. His head shot up, throwing the snail to the side. Emi grabbed the snail and put it in Sanji's lap; he needed her snail so he could feel better. He turned his head towards the door and blew out a ring of smoke.

"I can hear you, you crappy chefs" he murmured.

Sanji then turned to the three year old, gazing in her purple eyes. They seemed so deep and clear as they gazed into his own. He placed a hand on top of her head, sighing briefly.

"I'm going away Emi. I don't know when I'll be back" he said, and her eyes widened.

"Is papa going on a trip?" Emi asked, causing the chef to smile.

"Something like that. I need you to look after the old fart for me and make sure no one tries to burn the Baratie down while I'm away. Can you do that?" Sanji said, and Emi nodded.

"Uh huh! I help!" Emi said, little shoulders set.

He smiled again and got up. Sanji knew Emi didn't quite understand the concept of him leaving, but he knew that she would be alright.

"I need to get ready. Make sure no one has messed up in the kitchen" Sanji said before turning and walking away.

Emi stood there for a moment before grabbing her snail and running to the kitchen. She would do as her papa asked and watch everyone. She stood in the doorway, watching everyone cooking. Her mind began to wander as time passed: where would her papa go? What would he see?

"Emi! Let's go squirt you're holding up everyone" she heard her jii-chan say, and she looked up to see the chefs in front of her.

He picked up the three year old and headed outside on deck, where everyone waited. Emi was giggling as she tried to balance her snail on Carne's head before her papa walked out. He just had a bag over his shoulder, and all the chefs were silent. When he reached Zeff and Emi, she reached her arms out to him. Sanji received the toddler and Emi threw her arms around his neck, squeezing with all her might.

"I miss you papa" she murmured as she pressed her nose to his suit.

She felt her papa pat her back before he put her down on the deck. He continued walking before joining Luffy, Usopp and their two friends on a smaller boat. As they began to sail off, Emi began waving her arms back and forth.

"Bye! Bye papa!" Emi shouted as all the chefs began crying.

She would miss him terribly, but she knew she would see her beloved papa again.

~~2 years later~~  
Silver hair that was put in a ponytail bounced up and down as a 5 year old ran around the busy restaurant. Purple eyes were sparkled with mischief as the 5 year old ran up the circular stairs that led to the kitchen. Her feet clad in shoes slapped against the floor as tendrils of hair came out of her ponytail. Emi expertly dodged the scurrying chefs who were busy filling orders. She wanted to see if Patty or Carne would play with her. A piece of paper stopped the 5 year old short, and she went to look at it. Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth opened in shock.

Her papa's face was on the paper.

"Papa..." Emi breathed, and turned when she heard the distinct walk of Zeff.

"Jii-chan, look! It's papa!" Emi said, showing Zeff the paper.

The older man took the paper from Emi and glanced at it.

"So it is" he rumbled before turning away.

"Emi don't you have better things to do then bother the chefs" her jii-chan said, and Emi grinned.

She turned around and skipped out to the top deck, hands clasped behind her back. Her papa went on his adventure for two years, and the 5 year old rested her chin against the railing. She missed him terribly.

A small smile graced her lips. She would see her papa again some day.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the last chapter of this little fic. I want to thank everyone for their support including reviews, favourites and follows. I may consider a sequel but it depends on if people want it or not. Thank you everyone for following along with little Emi!

Purple eyes gazed over the sea as the waves rocked gently against the Baratie. Emi sighed as she placed her chin in her arms as birds flew overhead. It had been two years since she had seen her beloved papa, and she missed him terribly.

She knew he had to go on this quest with Luffy and his friends, but why did it have to take this long?

The five year old sighed again as she glanced up, watching the gulls glide to and fro in the sky. It was a beautiful red colour that was streaked with purples that came with the setting sun. Emi's silver hair had reached past her back and the strands swirled around as she turned around swiftly, going back to the kitchen. It had been a couple months since they received her papas wanted poster, and it gave the child pride knowing that her papa was tough enough to have a wanted poster.

She clasped her hands behind her purple shirt as she walked in, the smell of food hitting her nose. She sniffed appreciably, and her stomach let out a grumble. She grabbed some rice balls that were sitting on the counter and happily munched on them, her legs swinging back and forth. The five year old could barely contain her excitement; tomorrow was her birthday. Emi was hoping she would get some new dresses. She only had one blue dress, and she loved it but wanted more. She hopped up onto the counter, swinging her legs back and forth. Blinking, Emi picked out a piece of crumb that had attached itself to her black shorts.

"Emi! Get your bum off the counter!" she heard Patty shout, and she glanced up.

"But there's no one cooking here" she said, grinning at the chef.

The large chef grunted in annoyance at Emi's answer.

"Emi! Get off of there" she heard Zeff say from the doors, and she hopped off the counter.

"Okay, jii-jii" she said with a smile, skipping past a spluttering Patty.

Emi and Zeff walked out of the kitchen, and the owner sighed. He was getting too old for this youngsters attitude. She had grown taller and was now the top of her head reached his elbow. Zeff walked into his bedroom and laid back on his bed, Emi following. She hopped onto the bed beside her jii and crossed her legs, purple eyes gazing at the relaxing older man.

"Jii-jii?"

Zeff made an undistinguished noise as he reclined on his bed.

"When will papa come home?" she murmured, resting her chin on her hand.

Zeff sighed. He knew this question was coming.

"He'll come home when he decides to" he groused, causing Emi to frown.

"I guess..." she said, eyes downcast.

A moment of silence passed between them before Emi spoke again.

"But...this is important to papa right? So he should do this! And we'll be here waiting for him!" she declared, clenching a fist.

Chef Zeff gazed at the child sitting on his bed. Since when had Emi grown so much? She had lost her baby fat and no longer clutched at his chef jacket on little legs. He smiled gravelly. She was growing in front of his eyes.

"It's time for bed. Get out of my room" her jii grumbled, and Emi let out a grin.

"Okay jii-jii" she giggled and hopped off, skipping out of Zeffs bedroom.

The elderly man finally let out a brief chuckle at the five year old. Tomorrow was her birthday, and the chefs had quite the surprise for her.

Emi hopped out of bed, excitement zipping through her body. She was now six years old! She lovingly placed her stuffed transponder snail onto her small bedside table, patting away some dust that had collected on its plush. She put on her favourite green tank top and blue shorts, and placed her hair in a high ponytail. She ran out of her room, happiness causing a wide smile to spread across her face. She ran over to the edge of the railing and leaned over, eyes widening at the mass array of balloons, streamers and chefs. They all looked up and waved to the birthday girl with smiles.

"Happy birthday Emi!" they all screamed, and Emi's smile widened.

She ran down the circular stairs and stopped short. There was presents on a table, and cake to the ceiling. The chefs came around her, giving pats and hugs. They dug in to the cake, some arguing over who was better at making cake. Emi dug into her presents, squealing in delight when she received more dresses.

As the day went on, her smile grew less and less. There were lots of amazing gifts and food, but there was one thing she missed. Emi managed to sneak away from the party and exited the Baratie. It was late in the afternoon, and her heart was once again sad.

Another birthday without her papa.

She came to one of the railings and rested her arms on top. She rested her chin on top of her arms and sighed, eyes staring out at the sea. She felt her eyes burn from unshed tears, and hid her face in her arms. She didn't want to cry on her birthday.

"Emi" a deep voice said behind her.

She stiffened, and slowly lifted her head. That voice was really familiar; one that she hadn't heard in years. She turned around, and her eyes widened. The tears were finally let free and cascaded down her cheeks as the person took a step towards the six year old.

"Papa..." she whispered, eyes wide.

She took one step, and then another and another before running into her papa's arms. Her body shook with her sobs as the smell of cigarette and food reached her nose. He was here! Her papa was here!

"You're here! When did you get here?" she cried into his suit.

"The eggplant came late last night" Zeff said coming out to the deck.

"Happy birthday Emi" Sanji said with a smile, and Emi returned the smile.

This was the best birthday ever.


End file.
